


To Have and to Hold

by zubeneschamali



Series: Spitfire [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A/B/O, M/M, Permanent Disability, grouchy!Jensen, prejudiced family members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubeneschamali/pseuds/zubeneschamali
Summary: Written for a spn_masquerade prompt, reposting for reasons: Omega!Jensen is a notorious pain-in-the-ass, but the only match his parents can make is with the super-conservative Padalecki pack. Jared's an Alpha, but pack attitudes regarding his disability have left him resigned to a life of solitude. When life drops a pissed-off spitfire like Jensen into his lap he's not quite sure whether to hold on tight or run for cover.





	To Have and to Hold

"There's one more thing we have to do before we can go inside." Jared gestured at his cabin at the end of the driveway.

Jensen's arms were folded across his chest, his eyebrows drawn down in the glare he'd been wearing all day, aside from the brief moments of the ceremony itself. "Please tell me it doesn't involve claiming me on the front lawn."

Jared rolled his eyes. "No. There's just a tradition that we're expected to follow."

"This whole day has been stupid fucking traditions we're expected to follow," Jensen muttered. 

Jared was glad the driver had already gotten out of the limo, or Jensen's words would have traveled through the compound by nightfall. "I'm supposed to carry you across the threshold," Jared said. 

"No way."

Jared sighed. "The guests followed us here from the wedding to see us off into our new life. That's symbolized by the Alpha carrying his Omega into their new home."

"Before carrying him upstairs to be bred like a bitch," Jensen snapped.

Gritting his teeth, Jared replied, "I already told you, we're not doing anything you don't want to do. Traditions are one thing, but I'm not forcing myself on you."

Jensen held up his left hand, fingers splayed wide so the plain gold band shone in the sunlight coming in through the back window. "This isn't forcing?"

"Your family agreed to this and so did mine. At least we got to change the vows."

"I'm not fucking obeying you," Jensen muttered.

"Yeah, I got that." Jared sighed. He'd managed to persuade his parents that obedience was such an essential part of any Alpha-Omega relationship that it was implicit in the ceremony and didn't have to be spelled out in the wedding vows. Fortunately, they hadn't realized he was lying through his teeth. "Just, please, one more thing? I won't bother you the rest of the day, I swear."

Jensen eyed him up and down, gaze lingering on the bulge of Jared's knee, where the brace rested under his tuxedo pants. "If we have to." 

_If you even can,_ Jared heard in his tone, though even Jensen Ackles—no, Jensen Padalecki—was apparently too polite to refer to Jared's crippled leg out loud. Well, if he wasn't going to, Jared would have to. "I might need your help," he said. "It's already been a long day, and I've been standing a lot."

"Let's get it over with," Jensen said before flinging the door open and climbing out of the limo.

Jared yelped and scrambled out his own side as quickly as he could, wincing as his knee twinged with the movement. His parents' car was right behind them, and they were already looking disapprovingly at Jensen standing by himself on the gravel driveway. It was Jared's job to take care of his Omega, Jared could practically hear his mother saying, even in the state Jared was in. Then her lips would purse and she would glance at his leg before looking away. 

He'd already overheard a handful of guests at the wedding expressing their _sotto voce_ concern that the Padalecki boy wasn't up to the task of managing an Omega, especially one who clearly needed a firm hand. Why, poor Jared could barely take care of himself ever since the accident. It was a good thing the Ackles clan had been so desperate to make a match for their wildest son, already beyond what was usually considered marriageable age, or Jared would be alone the rest of his days. At least the rest of the Padaleckis would be there to step in if Jensen was more than Jared could handle.

Of course, Jensen didn't seem like he needed anyone handling him, and Jared's family wasn't at all interested in helping, but that was beside the point.

Jensen was already striding up the driveway towards the cabin, gravel crunching beneath his feet. Jared struggled to catch up with him, wishing for at least the hundredth time that he'd been able to get the driveway resurfaced. It was treacherous enough with his bad knee, but his slick dress shoes were forcing him to really watch his step. His father insisted that bringing in an asphalt truck would do too much damage to the stream beside the road, and really, it was more in keeping with the rustic character of the Padalecki woods to have the gravel drive. And appearances meant a lot to the clan. So even if Jared had his cane with him—which he'd been most strongly discouraged from bringing out in public today—it wouldn't have done much to help his footing.

But he made it in one piece, coming up behind Jensen just as he set his foot on the bottom stair of the three steps leading up to the front door. "Wait," Jared growled, grabbing Jensen's hand and hoping it looked like he was reining in his Omega.

"Are they going to take pictures?" Jensen asked under his breath. "Because I really gotta pee."

Jared couldn't hold back a snort. "Yeah, I think they do. Just a little longer."

"Whatever." Jensen took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders before turning around to face Jared's family with the same polite, blank smile he'd worn during the ceremony. His own parents had left during the reception, apparently abandoning Jensen to his fate.

Jared's parents and brother were standing behind them in a semi-circle. Jared's sister had her cell phone out, already snapping pictures, and Jared gave her a pained smile. Over her shoulder, the official photographer was clicking away, and Jared took Jensen's hand again.

"It looks like it might rain soon," Jared's mother said off-handedly. "It's a shame it was so humid today." She eyed Jared up and down, and he winced at the sticky feeling of his sweaty shirt beneath his tuxedo jacket.

Jensen tugged at his hand, and Jared sighed. _Let's get this over with,_ he thought. _If we can._ "Go up a step," he whispered to Jensen.

More of Jared's family had gathered around, some of the cousins whistling and clapping as Jensen climbed the first step, hand resting on Jared's shoulder. He didn't look away from Jared, but given the daggers in his eyes, Jared was glad he wasn't aiming his gaze at the audience. They already had enough doubts about Jared's mate; seeing the bright defiance in Jensen's eyes wouldn't do Jared any favors.

Taking a quick breath and sending up a prayer that his leg would hold, Jared bent down and scooped Jensen up, one arm beneath his knees and one across his back. He staggered back for a step, ignoring Jensen's indrawn breath, and then righted himself. Even his good leg was unhappy now, bearing Jensen's weight as well as his own. And he still had three steps to climb.

Gritting his teeth, Jared started up. If it wasn't for the brace, he was pretty sure his bad leg would have collapsed entirely by now. He made it up the third step by willpower alone, feeling the trembling in his hip that suggested he was just about worn out.

"Get the door," he ground out between his teeth. 

To his relief, Jensen didn't grumble, but reached out and turned the knob. He did mutter, "Careful," as Jared maneuvered him inside and over the threshold, narrowly avoiding knocking Jensen's head against the doorjamb.

A rousing cheer went up from the lawn behind them, but Jared only dimly noticed. He gasped out, "Shut it," hanging on with everything he had for one more moment, until he heard the door click shut. 

Then his leg gave out entirely, and he and Jensen collapsed to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

Jared managed not to cry out in case there was someone listening on the other side of the door. Jensen let out a yelp as he tumbled to the ground, and of course there was the thud of their bodies hitting the floor, but maybe that would be interpreted as him taking Jensen up against the door or something. Fuck, Jared didn't really care at that point. His knee was already seizing up on him, his leg muscles were shaking from being overworked, and his other leg was currently suffering most of Jensen's weight.

"Off," he muttered, but Jensen was already scrambling to his feet with an offended huff, muttering under his breath about lumbering moose and there better not be any other traditions like that, and this whole thing was just ridiculous anyway.

Jared closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the door. Summoning the last vestiges of strength he had, he said, "Go on. Get out of here."

Jensen huffed out a breath. "You're blocking the door."

"Not outside." Jared sighed. "I showed you around before. The guest room's upstairs. Just go."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

He opened his eyes and glared at Jensen. "I said, _go_."

Jared had sworn to himself he would never do it to Jensen, but the only way he could think of to get rid of him was to put the note of command in his voice of an Alpha speaking to his Omega.

Jensen recognized that tone instantly, given the betrayed look that flashed across his face. He drew himself up to his full height and retorted, "All right, _husband_," before turning on his heel and stomping away.

Jared watched him cross the living room and climb the stairs. He rarely went up to the second story; his own bedroom was behind the kitchen, given his limited mobility. Jensen would have his own room and his privacy, at least. They might have been forced into this relationship, but they wouldn't have to share each other's lives.

Once Jensen finally disappeared out of sight, Jared let out the gasp he'd been holding in. He grabbed at his knee, but there was no way to massage it with the brace on. His tuxedo pants were over the brace, and the thought of wrestling his way out of those pants right now made him want to cry.

It was as if the thought brought on the action: a moment later, Jared's head was bowed, his good knee drawn up and his arms clasped around it as he tried not to break out into sobs. It _hurt_, so fucking much, and he'd had to hide it all day as if nothing was wrong. His mother had reminded him of how embarrassed they'd all be if the wedding guests saw him looking weak, and so he'd kept up a strong front.

And now, was he ever paying for it.

"Jared, what the fuck did you think I would—?"

Jared's head snapped up. Jensen was halfway down the stairs, tuxedo jacket and bowtie gone, hands on his hips like he was about to go into one his tirades about Alpha-Omega relations. He had stopped short and was staring at Jared with a frown.

Too late, Jared realized that the overhead light probably perfectly caught the tear tracks down his cheeks, and he ducked his head with a muttered curse. 

"Shit." Jensen clattered the rest of the way down the steps. "Are you okay?"

"I told you to go," Jared ground out.

"Yeah, but I don't take well to that sort of thing," Jensen replied. "Hang on a sec."

Jared scrubbed at his cheeks and murmured, "Not like I have much choice."

In a moment, Jensen was kneeling down beside him. "I found your cane in the bedroom," he said in a gentle voice Jared didn't even know he had. "And I take it these are the heavy-duty ones?"

He was holding out a prescription bottle, and Jared nodded, wondering how the hell Jensen knew he even had a cane. "Couldn't take 'em today," he said. "Might have looked like I was drugged or something. Dopey."

"Right, 'cause God knows it's better to look like you're in pain." Jensen opened the bottle and shook a pill into Jared's hand. "Let me get you—"

Jared swallowed the pill down dry. "Thanks," he murmured.

"Right." Jensen paused. "Should I help you to the couch, or to bed?"

"Well, it is my wedding night," Jared muttered.

"As if," Jensen retorted. "Come on, if you use the cane and lean on me, you can get up, right? I don't think I can carry you."

"Could leave me here."

"Not a chance."

"What are you doing, Jensen?"

Jensen's jaw was set in that stubborn expression that Jared had learned to recognize the first time they met, only six weeks ago. "Maybe we got forced into this by our families, but we still said some vows today. And maybe I completely disagree with everything you think about Alphas and Omegas, but I'm not going to ignore you in pain."

"You don't know what I think," Jared retorted.

"We can talk about that later. Right now, we need to get you off the floor."

Jared hesitated, afraid he was going to pull Jensen down with him. But Jensen tucked himself under Jared's shoulder, and with Jared leaning on him and on his cane, they managed to stagger upright. Crossing the living room was a series of slow steps, Jared gritting his teeth the entire time. 

Jensen stayed silent, without any encouraging murmurs or promises that Jared was going to be okay. Oddly, that reassured Jared more than platitudes or head-patting might have done. For all that Jensen's prickliness drove him nuts, it was also something that was already familiar. He was embarrassed enough at collapsing in front of Jensen; at least this way, Jensen was only helping him for a moment and would soon leave Jared to lick his wounds in peace.

Except he didn't. He got Jared into bed all right, but then his hands went right for Jared's belt. "Whoa, wait a second," Jared said, grabbing Jensen's hands. "Shouldn't we talk about that first?"

"Shut up," Jensen returned, shaking off Jared's grip to undo his pants. "You need that brace off."

"How'd you know I was wearing a brace?" Jared asked.

"I could see the line of it under your pants. C'mon, lift up."

Jared lifted his hips as Jensen tugged off his pants. "Damn it. No one was supposed to see it. Mother's going to be furious if it shows up in any of the pictures."

"Your—" Jensen cut himself off and shook his head. "Let's just get it off, okay?"

"Okay." Jared let out a sigh. The pain medication was starting to work, dulling the sensation to a low roar. "Least you can't back out now. Already married."

"What are you talking about?" Jensen asked as he started undoing the straps on Jared's brace.

"Once you see." Jared gestured down at his leg. "How much of a cripple I am." 

"Don't call yourself that," Jensen said. 

"It's true. I'm broken. I mean, I can't even mount anyone. Isn't that hilarious? All those snide comments you made about being bred and being knotted, and I can't even get it up. Well, _it_ goes up, but my leg won't hold me long enough to mount." Jared abruptly pressed his lips closed before he could embarrass himself any further. The meds were definitely kicking in. 

Jensen's eyes were wide. "Your parents failed to mention any of that."

"They don't know. Only my doctor knows, and I swore him to secrecy. If he wasn't terrified of what my parents would do to him if he told them their son couldn't breed, I don't think he could have gotten away with it."

"There's other ways to do it." There was a faint flush to Jensen's cheeks, but he went on, "If everything else is working. You know."

"Hmm." Jared braced himself as Jensen started taking off the device around his knee, but the expected jolt of pain never came. He frowned. "Have you done this before?"

"I've had some training," Jensen replied. He set the brace on top of Jared's dresser and sat back down on the bed, apparently as willing to let the topic of conversation change as Jared was. "How's your pain?"

Jared considered the question. "Pill must be working," he finally said, as if blurting out his true condition hadn't already provided evidence of that. "It's about as good as it gets."

Now Jensen had the same expression of quiet fury on his face that Jared had gotten used to seeing, but Jared didn't know what he'd done to provoke it this time. They hadn't talked about the proper role of an Omega once. When Jensen cleared his throat, Jared braced himself for another tirade.

Instead, Jensen said quietly, "I don't know what the situation is with your knee, and I don’t want to mess it up any further. But I'm guessing your leg is pretty sore all over, right?"

"It's fine," Jared said abruptly. "Just help me get under the covers, okay?"

"I can help," Jensen said, putting his hands to Jared's calf. "If that's okay with you."

"Whatever," Jared muttered, falling back against the pillows. If Jensen wanted to put his hands on him, he wasn't going to complain—

"Oh, my God," he groaned a moment later. He lifted his head to see how Jensen had managed to find exactly the spot in his calf that had been twinging all day and make it feel better than it had in months. "How did you do that?"

"Told you, I had some training." When Jared lifted his eyebrows, Jensen sighed. "I was getting my degree in physical therapy when my parents decided it was more important for me to get mated off."

"You went to college?"

No, Jared had been wrong before. _That_ expression was the quiet fury that Jensen was all too willing to unleash when someone made assumptions. "Yes, I did," he retorted, fingers digging a little more deeply into Jared's calf. "Twelve more credits to go, as a matter of fact."

"Wow. I mean, that's awesome. Good for you."

Jensen narrowed his eyes. "A lot of Alphas don't think an Omega needs to go to college."

"A lot of Alphas are arrogant assholes," Jared retorted, pleased when Jensen cracked a smile in response.

He was even happier when Jensen murmured, "Maybe not all of them," before easing down Jared's calf with broad, deep strokes that made Jared sigh in relief. 

He was almost asleep when Jensen gently shook his leg. "Hey. Jared. Is it okay if I do your thigh, too?"

"Sure," he muttered, blinking his eyes open to watch. It took a moment to realize that meant Jensen's hands were going to be on his thigh, kneading and working at the muscles only a few inches away from his groin. He shifted slightly, horrified to realize that his boxer briefs were probably going to start showing pretty soon that yes, indeed, his equipment was in working order.

He was just about to say something when Jensen gave a low chuckle. "Don't worry, it's perfectly normal. Doesn't bother me."

"Sorry." Jared gave a snort as he realized how ridiculous the situation was. "Not the wedding night you thought you'd have, is it?"

"Better than it could have been, actually." Jensen gave him a quick glance before going on, "Ever since the first time I got wet, I've kind of been dreading it. So, yeah, this isn't so bad. At least for me."

"I'm sorry," Jared blurted. 

"It's not your fault." Jensen shrugged. "Biology, right? At least that's what they say."

"Biology didn't give me this," Jared retorted, pointing at his knee. "Biology isn't why my family thinks I’m useless. That's all a social construct based on what they think someone born like me is supposed to be."

"I've been trying to tell people that for years," Jensen muttered. 

"The people at the top of the hierarchy don't like to hear it, though," Jared replied.

"And the people at the bottom already know it's true." Jensen's hands had gone still on Jared's thigh, and he was looking at Jared with a curious expression that Jared had never seen on his face before. 

Then he shook his head and patted Jared's leg. "How're you feeling?"

Jared experimentally shifted his leg around before breaking into a huge smile. "I can't even tell you how good that feels."

"Good." Jensen gave his leg another pat. "There's knots upon knots in there, but at least this should help you sleep." 

Impulsively, Jared reached out and grabbed Jensen's hand. "Thank you," he said.

"Sure." Jensen gave him a small smile that was the most sincere one Jared had ever seen on his face. 

It gave Jared the courage to ask, "Stay here? Just…it's a big bed, and I don't think the upstairs room is really ready for you 'cause I couldn't get up there last week like I wanted to, and I just…" He trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

Jensen looked at him for a long moment. Finally, he gave another quick smile. "Yeah, sure. Let me wash up and change, though."

Even after his request, Jared fell asleep before Jensen returned. The exhaustion of the day meant that he slept deeply through the night, not rousing at all. 

So it was a shock to wake up to an armful of warm, sleeping Jensen. 

Jared didn't dare move. He didn't know how this had happened, or where his tuxedo jacket, shirt, and tie had gone to, but he could already picture the anger in Jensen's eyes when he woke up with Jared all over him. He stayed perfect still, not wanting to disturb his new husband.

Jensen was beautiful. He really was. Jared had appreciated that right from the start, but he'd never gotten to just _look_ at him before, and certainly not at such close range. His long eyelashes were fluttering as his eyes moved in sleep, and Jared caught his breath when he realized Jensen even had freckles on his eyelids. 

That started him thinking about other places where freckles might be. Jensen's leg was between Jared's, thigh maybe a little too close to Jared's crotch, and getting closer all the time. Jared tried to shift his position so he wasn't poking Jensen with his morning wood, and it was only when he was about halfway there that he suddenly realized he could move his knee without screaming in pain.

Then Jensen opened his eyes.

Jared held his breath. When Jensen's expression cleared, and he took in how close Jared was to him and that they both were shirtless, he didn't pull away. Instead, he asked quietly, "How's your knee?"

Jared stared at him, lost for a moment in the deep green of his eyes. When Jensen raised his eyebrows, he said, "Oh, it's fine."

"You sure?"

He nodded. "Doesn't hurt any more than normal. Which is kind of a miracle after yesterday."

"Hmm." Jensen paused. "So you slept okay?"

"Like a log. I didn't even realize you were here till I woke up."

"Hmm." Jensen still didn't move, even after being reminded that they were practically cuddling, and Jared started to relax. "I gotta admit," Jensen went on, "it took me a while to fall asleep."

Jared stopped relaxing. "Why was that?"

"Lots of things." Jensen shifted up onto one elbow so that he was looking down at Jared, pursing his lips as if trying to figure out what to say. 

Jared missed the warmth of Jensen's arm across his side, but he gave Jensen a small, encouraging smile.

Jensen let out a sigh. "You're nothing like your family, are you?"

"God, I hope not."

That brought a small, quick smile to Jensen's face. "I didn't know that. I mean, we never really got to talk privately, and even when I did speak my mind, you never suggested you agreed."

"We were never really in private," Jared echoed.

"Yeah. But last night got me thinking. They know you're hurt and they don't care, is that right?"

"They care that I don't look like I'm weak," Jared replied. "That's the last thing an Alpha can afford to be."

"Fuck that," Jensen replied. He reached out and brushed a lock of hair off Jared's forehead. "Not that you are. Given how much you were hurting last night, you gotta be stronger than they can imagine to have gotten through the day."

He shrugged, trying to ignore how his skin was tingling from Jensen's touch. "I'm used to it."

Jensen snorted. "So they don't think this is gonna work, do they? You and me?"

"They think we're gonna stay married."

"That's not what I mean. They probably expect we'll hate each other before the week is out."

"Well, that is what marriage is to some people," Jared replied.

There was a flicker of sympathy in Jensen's eyes. Then he laid his hand on Jared's chest, fingers spread wide. "So I was thinking, what's the best way to show them up?"

Jared shrugged again.

"We make this work," Jensen replied. "Or at least, you know, give it a try."

"But I can't—I told you—"

"I don't care about that." Jensen rolled his eyes. "Okay, maybe I _care_, but I’m not suggesting we start fucking right here and now."

Jared's cock twitched, but he said, "No, I understand. Whenever you're ready. If you're ready. And if I'm ready." 

"Yeah." Jensen smiled at him, and Jared smiled back. "Just, um." Jensen bit his lower lip, and Jared's gaze dropped to it. Jensen's voice was lower as he went on, "D'you think you might be ready to kiss?"

"Um. We kissed yesterday."

"That was like kissing my grandmother." Jensen leaned closer, bracing himself with a hand on Jared's chest. "I don't mean a ceremonial touch in front of an audience. I mean you and me, to see if this thing might work."

Jared moistened his lips. "Yeah, we could do that."

"Good." Jensen ducked his head, mouth right in front of Jared's. He didn't come any closer, just looked into Jared's eyes, warm and challenging.

It took Jared a second to realize what Jensen wanted, but then he met Jensen halfway, lips tentatively brushing against each other. That led to a series of slow, chaste kisses, learning the feel and shape of each other's mouths. There was no sound in the room except their quiet breaths and the soft sounds of their lips parting and meeting again.

When Jared laid his head back against the pillow, Jensen followed him, chasing his mouth. The kisses didn't turn any more hungry even though Jensen was practically lying on top of him and Jared could tell he wasn't the only one who'd risen up to greet the morning. This felt right, just as it was, just the two of them getting to know each other.

_Yeah, this could work_, Jared thought for the first time since meeting his husband, tentatively reaching out to stroke the side of Jensen's face and grinning against his mouth when Jensen leaned into the touch. _This could work out really well_.


End file.
